Baked Goods
by mari4212
Summary: A brief history of food, as seen by Dean. Unabashed fluff ahead.


**Title: **Baked Goods**  
**

**Author:** Margaret

**Disclaimer:** Any and all things Supernatural related belong to Kripke. I just like to play.

* * *

**Cookies**

He always helped Mom out with them. She liked to make cookies once a week, and he got to help her, to hold the measuring cup as she scooped in flour, or pour chocolate chips into the batter at the end. Then when all the cookies were baking in the oven, they'd split the beaters and each lick the dough off of one of them. They'd bake the cookies early in the morning, then have them for snack after naptime was over. She never skipped out on them, even when she was pregnant out to there with Sammy and couldn't move around as easily.

Dad tried to make him and Sammy cookies, sometimes. They never really tasted the same as Mom's, but Sammy loved them anyway. They just reminded Dean too much about how much he missed his mother for him to really eat the ones that Dad made. The store-bought kinds were better. He didn't have any memories wrapped up in those, and Dad always let him have the last cookie.

**Bread**

The first time they met Pastor Jim, his housekeeper had just finished baking bread. Sammy kept poking him, asking what that smell was while Dad talked to Pastor Jim about the hunt he was working on. About the third time Dean told him to stay quiet and stop asking him stupid questions like that, Pastor Jim overheard. He stopped his conversation with their dad long enough to ask his housekeeper to bring out the bread for them all to share, and gave Sammy the first slice covered in raspberry jam.

At that point, it didn't matter to Dean whether or not Pastor Jim could help them out at all on that hunt or any other. He'd be a friend of Dean's forever just for the look on Sammy's face when he took that first bite.

**Cake**

The year Dean turned fifteen, Dad rented a cheap apartment and said that he had a lot of smaller hunts to do in the surrounding area. It just made sense to settle down for a few months, and it was cheaper to do that in an apartment than a motel room. That meant they actually had a kitchen that worked, for once, instead of making do with a portable hotplate and fast food.

Sammy wound up having a half-day at school the day of Dean's birthday, some sort of teacher in-service deal. They'd joked about it in the morning, that the schools had gotten mixed up and let the wrong Winchester off for his birthday. So it didn't surprise Dean to see Sammy at the apartment already by the time he made it back from his full day.

What did surprise him was the angel-food cake Sammy was in the middle of placing upside-down over one of Dad's empty beer bottles. Sammy actually yelled at him for coming home too early and catching him in the process of making him a birthday cake.

**Brownies**

Cassie made them for him, once. During that first rush of feeling when he was certain that she was the one, the girl who could actually deal with who he was and what he did. They woke up hungry in the middle of the night and she sat him down at the table and mixed them up herself, joking about how he shouldn't get used to her cooking for him, 'cause she never did much for herself anyway. But she loved brownies and she hated the store mixes, so she'd figured out how to make her own.

He helped her pull them out of the oven and cut them up, still hot and gooey, chocolate chunks melted and oozing everywhere. They stuck them in bowls and grabbed large scoops of ice cream, licking the drips off their spoons and acting like kids.

That was the part of Cassie he still loved, after everything was over.

**Pie**

He didn't have pie for over a year, after. He just didn't want it, not with everything that had happened after the last time he asked for it.

It was about three weeks after Sam figured out a way to kick the crossroads demon's ass back to where she came from. Sam had apparently decided that a year and a month was time enough for him to get over it, and came back from his food run with burgers, salad, a box of ice cream, and a blueberry pie.

He didn't say much, just shoved the pie over towards him after they'd finished their burgers and pulled out a pair of spoons.

It wasn't until they started spoon fighting over the last bit of blueberry and ice cream that Dean realized that they were back to normal. Every so often, Sam proved that he actually did have all those smarts his teachers had bragged about.

* * *

If you liked the story, please review. It makes me squee happily. 


End file.
